1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to improved transmission systems. In particular this invention relates to a positive locking gear shift mechanism for coupling and decoupling gear members having different gear ratios. More in particular, this invention relates to synchronizing clutch mechanisms which utilize frictional engagement members to provide synchronization between the different gears. Still further, this invention relates to a combined synchronization and positive engagement shifting unit operable from an extension rod which may be displaced in a reversible longitudinal direction. Yet further, this invention especially pertains to an improved transmission system which provides for cooperative cam actuation of both a synchronizing clutch device and a positive engaging device.
2. Prior Art
Gear shift devices and synchronized clutches are known in the art. Additionally, positive gear shift devices are also well known in the art. However, in some prior systems separate non-cooperating mechanisms are used to attain gear shifting and clutch synchronization. This provides for complex hardware and increased manufacturing costs for such prior transmission systems.
In other prior transmission systems, ball elements are utilized for engagement with recesses in gears to provide for positive engagement by the shift devices. However, in such prior systems, the displacement of the ball elements is not performed in conjunction with synchronizing clutch elements, wherein both are moved by interaction with a contoured cam surface. Such prior art separate shift and synchronizing devices had the effect of providing for a complex kinematic relation having a lower reliability in use.